Truth
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "She called you the Doctor, I saw you clutching that weird tool thing-I think they call it the sonic screwdriver in the forums-and you're investigating an alien technology related mystery with a pretty female companion. You fit the legend to a tee and if I was wrong, you'd just say I was a nutty kid, so very little risk involved."


_A.N. Was watching So Weird again last night and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Just a oneshot. I do not own So Weird or Doctor Who._

Adrenaline and fear coursed through the petite brunette as she watched the two strangers sifting through the very same digital files she had been snooping in before she'd heard the door. _Maybe they're just reporters? Tad said they were around a lot lately._ She sucked in a breath and retreated further under the desk, tucking the floppy disk safely into her overalls.

"Doctor, isn't it a little strange that these files were all left up?" the young blond woman asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"You know, you're right, Rose... Maybe someone was working late." He turned from the computer, so primitive to him and even outdated to his companion, and began to look about thoughtfully. "The door was locked from the inside. The computer wasn't even warm yet though, so if there was someone working, they'd still be here."

Heart pounding in her ears, the teen watched his feet get closer and closer and swallowed a lump in her throat. Right then, there was the distinct sound of footsteps coming ever closer in the hall.

"Rose!" he hissed, dragging her under a larger desk just across from the younger female's own hiding spot.

Shocked, the blond woman stared at her. "Doctor-" She was cut off by his hand clamping over her mouth as the door swung open.

"Forgetful Tad, always leaving things behind. Oho! What will Molly say if I'm late?" a nervous sounding man mused aloud as he gathered his things. Turning to go, confusion bloomed in his features as he spotted the computer on. "I didn't leave that on. Waste not, want not Tad, that's what Mother always said, so it couldn't have been me, no, not me..."

Eying the two strangers, Fi swallowed thickly. Poor Tad, always on the verge of crazy... She shot up from under the desk. "Hi Tad!"

He jumped and whirled around, a troubled smile overtaking his features. "Fi, ah, should have known your curiosity would be piqued. Always such a curious mind, that's why I adore you. Also, your mother, but you are amazing in your own right. After the cheese wheel incident, only fitting that you try to investigate, but I'm telling you, not even you could make heads or tails of all this. Am I missing something?" The man was babbling in his quick, distracted fashion, ending in a question as he evaluated the petite girl, child of his lady love.

Patting his arm, she smiled faintly. "It is all pretty confusing. Look, you always say I have a future in this business, so why don't you get to that date with Mom, I'll stay here and analyze and when you get back, I'll tell you if I found anything. Sound good?"

Eyes darting about in paranoia, the technology mogul finally nodded. "Alright Fi. But remember, this is all hush hush. Til the g-men come and pick up again. So, hide whatever you find well and save it for publishing later, when the cover up has already happened." That said, he turned on his heel and left to have his date with the beautiful and talented Molly Phillips...

"That was brilliant. I'd say you have that poor man wrapped around your little finger. Now, why didn't you tell him we were here?" Curious, the man leaned against the desk as his companion crawled out to join them.

"Well, Tad's a great guy and all, but he's not exactly a believer in things that haven't been proven completely, so I figured he wouldn't buy that you were a time traveling alien just come to see what's up." A certain satisfaction gleamed in her light brown eyes.

Shocked, the older female turned to the male. "Doctor, how could she know that?"

"I was right? Yes! I knew it! Where's the police box?" the American girl asked excitedly.

Amused, the Doctor only smiled. "I'd say she didn't know. But she is a very talented guesser. How did you come to your conclusion?"

"She called you the Doctor, I saw you clutching that weird tool thing-I think they call it the sonic screwdriver in the forums-and you're investigating an alien technology related mystery with a pretty female companion. You fit the legend to a tee and if I was wrong, you'd just say I was a nutty kid, so very little risk involved." Despite her age, she spoke as if she were a seasoned investigator.

"You _are_ good. Now tell me, what did Mr. Raxall miss?" the brown haired man asked, faintly amused.

Pushing down her giddiness at speaking with a real, live alien, Fiona turned to the computer and brought up a few websites. "If you cross reference sightings of UFOs, take out the obviously crazy, input the few soil samples still clinging to the 'space junk', you get a location and a window of time for it to happen. Which means I can verify some of this as potential real proof of extraterrestrial life!"

Rose frowned as she watched the Doctor move in closer. It couldn't be safe to let her report such things.

"Yes, well, in a few years maybe your findings will have credibility." Gently, the man tapped her head with the sonic screwdriver and caught her when she slumped against him. "There you are. Bedtime." He lifted her up and carried her to another desk, setting her down to sleep in the chair.

"Doctor, what are you going to do? She can't be older than fourteen," the blond woman mused, looking at the short teen.

"A little memory alteration and we'll go. She's the sort that has a life mission to prove the unusual exists. Attracts more attention to herself than really wise. Useful though. We'll be able to track where that ship went and find out if there were any survivors after all." Ruffling the brunette's hair with a small smile, he sighed. "Always out for the truth, her type. Let's go."

Frowning, Rose watched him. She couldn't help but notice a glimmer in his eyes, almost fatherly in that moment. Yet as soon as it was there, it was gone. "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
